leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vayne/Strategy
Skill usage * For best burst damage try combining the third hit from and the bonus damage from in the same attack. ** If you are afraid of retaliation against your harassment, try an auto attack > > combo. This will drain your mana extremely fast, so be selective when using this combo. * can be used to dodge skillshot abilities. is also effective at dodging delayed damage abilities like or . * If you're fighting near an allied turret, try to behind the opponent and then them into your turret's range. Same can be done to push an enemy towards your team. * Don't forget that only works facing the enemy and with that combined with your ultimate makes it very hard for the enemy to escape you. ** Activating to triple the bonus movement speed from is an effective way to catch escaping enemies. * Do not overestimate mobility. bonus movement speed grants no bonus while running away from enemies, and doesn't go on cooldown until you actually attack an enemy which essentially adds 6 seconds of cooldown that you can't reduce with cooldown reduction when you are using it to run away. * cannot cross most wall terrain (though it can cross , , or ). * 's extra damage only activates upon attacking enemy units, not structures, but the buff from allows Vayne to quickly dispatch towers and inhibitors. But it sounds alot cooler since the Tumble-sound will apply to every shot, making Vayne even more badass. *You can escape in the midst of a battle by using and to stealth and confuse the enemy. It is recommended to change direction than the one you where running in or to choose an alternate route. ** It is recommended to bring the summoner spells and/or as she has no escape method other than in conjunction with , which only stealths for 1 second, which does not allow her to travel far. These two summoner spells can also help with chasing enemies as well. Since she is squishy, it is highly recommended to use them. ** One of the above can be substituted for . If you are stunned or are focused down with crowd control like you can escape without taking as much damage as you would have and may even be able to come back in and position yourself again in the teamfight so that you won't get focused. * will stun the target if it hits a terrain, a turret, an inhibitor, or a nexus, but will NOT stun with , or the turrets in Dominion. Build usage * Building or can add some significant burst to . ** Vayne has zero abilities which scale with AP, so consider this fact when deciding what order to buy items in. * Purchasing is a good idea when facing teams with a wide range of crowd control abilities. ** benefits with increased attack speed. * together with can devastate her enemies, as both scale off of the target's maximum health. * Buying is also viable, as it synergizes with her , as her third attack and 's passive (fourth attack) together, will produce a significant non-physical damage output. * A commonly held misconception is that due to dealing true damage, Vayne does not need to purchase to deal with tanks, instead only needing more attack speed. This is somewhat not true, as most calculations with endgame builds(based on low elo games) have True Damage only composing around 7-10% of her total damage. Moreover, an attack speed reliant build without a is very easily countered by a , as it will occasionally negate 35% of attack speed as well as have a strong amount of armor that the Vayne player does not have penetration for. * Consider when to favor Attack Speed over raw Attack Damage. In some instances, you can have an excellent damage-output with combined with high Attack Speed without relying heavily on Attack Damage items like an . * provides a substantial boost to Vayne's damage output from auto attacks and synergizes well and . * 's attack speed and critical strike chance synergize well with and increase the effectiveness of , as well as boosting her DPS quite a bit. Additionally the movement speed boost from scales with the additional movement speed from , including the boost to it from using Recommended builds Countering * Engaging in one-on-one combat is almost always a bad idea once she gets all three of her basic abilities, and engaging her at all requires you to be absolutely certain you'll be able to either get the kill or make her run away. If you begin the engagement and she starts to overwhelm you, you most likely will not be able to escape unless you can over walls or have your own dash. Thus, you should not engage unless you are certain that you can defeat her. * Vayne´s DPS is almost unparallelled in the league, though her late game is extremely strong she has a very poor early game. Choosing someone to deny her farm such as or who have strong early games can easily deny Vayne the chance of becoming the fearsome late game champion she has potential to be. * Even at low health, can keep her distance from melee champs and tear their health down without much retaliation. As such, going toe-to-toe with her as a melee champion is a very bad idea, unless you have a champion like that can close the distance without getting knocked back and put out good damage, or , who specializes in countering DPS champions with his . Even would have difficulty fighting her with her doing true damage, and is usually fairly squishy until later levels, so unless you can also inhibit her attack speed or completely overpower her, engaging her as a melee champ is not recommended. * In most situations, should be the primary target in team fights. Her DPS is very powerful, even against tanks. She is also adept at escaping and avoiding damage, so coming in from behind with a gank is highly recommended, her lack of magic resistance and armor growths also makes her a tempting target. * is one of the few hard counters for , as her damage relies heavily on her auto attack ( ) and her to help her avoid getting hit, so 's attack speed slow will counter her , and can decrease her attack damage. * A champion with a suppression, self heal, and/or one that specializes in focusing on one enemy, like for example, can also be very effective in countering her. can make it much easier to focus her in team fights. * It's recommended not to fight vayne in the jungle as there are more walls for her to stun with her . * When playing a mage, you should use own harass combos when she tries hers. Allowing her to take shots at you and not retaliating will allow her to whittle you down and force you to either recall or be slain. * Taking a with you or activating a is useful against as her stealth will be useless. * When building defensive items against , consider that utility will often be more useful than armor or health, as these won't decrease damage from . As such, effects that slow attack speed, like , , and , or damage return on hit may be more effective. Note that, while does not return damage, it will still return damage for the other attack damage portion of it. ** is also especially useful for escaping Vayne as she is an excellent chaser with her passive combined with her . As such, even building an early will have noticable effects against her. Champion spotlight gZDJqpFspmg Category:Champion strategies